


Right Here in My Arms

by KittyKatz009



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatz009/pseuds/KittyKatz009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day is approaching and Maka wants to do something special for Soul, hoping that it can turn their partnership into something more. How will her plans play out? A belated Valentine's Day gift for you all written by me and thecloneunderthemask! Rated M for lemons! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here in My Arms

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater T.T only our little loving plot! Happy (Belated) Valentine’s Day loves! Have some SoMa goodness!!!!

“Hey Soul, do you have any plans for Friday night?” Maka asked, fingers crossed hopefully behind her back. Friday was Valentine’s Day, and she wanted to surprise him with a romantic evening.   
"No," Soul turned to her, seeing her hands behind her back. He always found that being a sign of being desperate. "What you planning?"  
“Nothing much,” she smiled before running to her room to start the preparations.   
"What she up to..?" He watched her tip-toe away, scratching his head in confusion. "What could the innocent bookworm be doing this time?"  
Maka had a wide grin on her face as she closed the door, locking it so Soul wouldn’t bust in and ruin the plans. She grabbed her notebook, writing down the plans for their meal and other things she would do for him.   
"She can be a strange character, who knows what she has up her sleeve," There’s days she would go all out on her outfits, meals, hair, and everything in between. "Just have to wait and see.”  
Maka eyed the bag that was sitting on her desk, a blush forming on her cheeks. She went shopping with Blair to find something cute for Soul, and let’s just say, Blair went all out.  
Soul knew she had grown into herself, it wasn’t even something to ask anymore. He had known it for a few months, when he got a look at her bras in the laundry.  
She gulped as she looked at the bag, but she knew that she couldn’t chicken out. She wanted to make Soul hers, and she was using this Valentine’s Day to do so.   
As he sat on the couch for around half an hour, he expected her to come out soon. He just sighed and took out his phone, turning on the TV along with it. She was sitting in her room, thinking on what to do next.  
She stared at her notebook, trying to see if she had everything perfectly planned out. After reviewing her notes, she figured she did. Smiling happily, she ran out to the living room, plopping on the couch next to Soul.   
Then, his eyes shot open as she got on the couch with him. “Hey,” He mumbled. “Are you planning something…?”  
“Why would you think that?” she said innocently. She wanted the day to be as much of a surprise that she could manage.   
"I don’t know," Soul looked over, smiling. He had gone in her room recently while she was out with Tsubaki. On his adventure, he found the pink bag on the side of her desk, hidden so no one could see. It made him chuckle thinking about it.  
“What are you smiling about?” she asked, eyes narrowing at him. She loved the little grin he had when he thought of something funny, though she couldn’t tell him yet.   
"It’s nothing," He knew she was up to something, she did the signs. Running off to her room and closing the door was her obvious move. He was surprised she didn’t walk out with her hair in a ponytail instead of her normal getup, or she came out in the same clothes.  
“Sure,” she said, not believing a word he said. She hoped he didn’t know about the surprise. He was acting weird. “So, what you watching?” she asked, trying to change the subject.   
"The news, I guess." He just turned on the TV, his mind too busy to switch through channels. Soul was occupied thinking on what she was doing rather than his own actions. Friday was Valentine’s Day, right? Soul had sort of forgot, so that made her plans more out there than he thought.  
“You watching the news? Has hell froze over?” Maka asked, eyes going wide. Soul NEVER watched anything that wasn’t for pleasure.   
"Heh, yeah," Was she planning something romantic? It was a Valentine’s Day surprise after all. He couldn’t wait till Friday, it was Tuesday. He’d just have to find out today.  
She grabbed the remote, flipping through the channels to find a movie to watch. She could see that he was staring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she was not going to break.   
"Tell me," Soul grinned and tapped her shoulder with his elbow. Whenever he had to wait to find out something, he was the most annoying person on the planet. He was fine as soon as it was coughed out of her.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about,” she said, rolling her eyes as she turned it to the Avengers. She knew he could be annoying, but her lips were sealed when it came to this.   
"C’mon, I’m not gonna find out ‘til Friday so how about now?" He took a daring move to touch Maka’s face, putting her hair behind her ear. Maka blushed heavily as he smirked at her with a seductive grin.  
“Absolutely not!” she huffed, still miffed that he would be so bold as to touch her face like that. She knew her cheeks were bright red, but she absolutely would not cave! She couldn’t!  
Would he have to go any farther? She’d normally give in my now, so he wouldn’t have to. Her skin was warm on his. He still moved closer to her, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. “I guess I’ll have to get it out of you myself.”  
“N-never,” she stuttered, cheeks aflame. She wanted this to be a surprise Damnit! But his touch made butterflies flutter in her stomach. His lips were inviting, calling her in to them.   
He then moved her hair out of his reach, holding it behind her head in a lightly clenched fist. Soul welcomed himself on her lips, giving her a rough kiss as his other hand went lower. “Looks like I’m going have to get this out of you the hard way.”  
She moaned lightly but she tried resisting. She needed this to work out! She pushed away, panting lightly. “N-no!”  
He didn’t want to make this assault, he was touching her without her consent. She was enjoying it, he questioned his actions when she yelled at him. Was it for her to stop or him?  
“Y-you can’t know yet!” she yelled, trying to regain her composure. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers, she craved more of it. But she had to hold out, otherwise she would cave and the surprise would be ruined.   
"If you like this we can go on, and keep the surprise for later." He kissed her one more time, then pulling his hand under her shirt. "You don’t have to admit it." His voice was darker and more smooth than usual, he normally stuttered on half the words he said. "If you want to keep it a secret, you can. I’m completely fine with that now." He murmured. "Still, I want to do this with you."  
She shivered at his touch, never imagining that him caressing her bare skin would feel so good. She contemplated his words, noticing that he was more confident in what he was saying. She wanted to continue yet she was afraid to. She wanted Valentine’s Day to be special, and she feared that if they went any farther now that it wouldn’t be. But she could only focus on his lips, how soft they were and how they fit against hers so perfectly. Throwing caution to the wind, she pulled him in for another kiss, a silent agreement that she wanted to continue.   
"I feel it in your wavelength, nothing will be ruined," he whispered lightly in her ear. "Besides, I’m just going easy on you." That sent chills down her spine, comforting her. He didn’t know what she was planning, but he knew already what he was.  
Her hands anchored themselves in her hair. Screw being scared when she had a perfect pair of lips like his against her own. Her body pressed closer to his as she moaned lightly.  
"Maka," He moaned lightly, rubbing one hand on her neck. The other one was far up her shirt. Maka didn’t care, she enjoyed it. Soul roughly kissed her, then moving down to her neck so he could hear her moans just a bit louder.  
She gasped loudly, never thinking Soul would ever be as bold as he was right now. She wanted more of his touch as she arched into him, signaling for him to continue.   
He noticed her sign, nibbling down harder on her delicate skin. When he lightly ripped it, Soul kept going. Maka yelped when he licked up the blood he caused, a sign of saying sorry.  
Her small hands tugged on his shirt lightly, indicating that she wanted it off. More moans escaped her lips as he continued to nip at her neck.   
No matter what he was doing, he was surprised it went that far. When she tugged on a fist of his hair, he stopped. Maka’s face was bright red when he looked up. Her hand snaked around him, tugging on his shirt. “Take it off.”  
He just smirked as he tore it off his body, lips instantly connecting to hers again as soon as he threw it across the room. She moaned his name into his mouth, loving the heat that was gathering in her.   
Her hands ran all over his now bare chest, feeling his randomized movements make her warmer. Soul kept putting his hands in new places, trying to see her reaction. Since his hands went back up her shirt, he tried to grab her breast. Maka moaned, yet denied more of it. She wanted things to go quick, but at the same time she wanted it slow.  
“N-not yet Soul,” she moaned. She wasn’t sure how far she wanted this to go, but she was enjoying his touches and caresses.   
"Like I said, this wouldn’t ruin anything with your plans," he choked up between kisses. "This can happen and you can act like it never did, okay?" Maka was befuddled on how to respond, not knowing how far he wanted this to go. Did he want to get as far as she intended this would be? Would he stop in a matter of minutes, leaving her wanting more? He wouldn’t do that, even if he was just teasing.  
She pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eye. “What do you mean Soul?” she questioned, trying to fight back tears. She was having a hard time figuring out if he did want to continue or if he was just playing with her.   
“You don’t have to think this happened.” He moved her hair out of her eyes, exposing her red and teary expression. “There’s no reason to get upset.” Maka lightly sniffled when he wiped a tear going down her face. “You can forget this happened and go on with your plans. Hell, if you were planning to do this, just do it again. I don’t mind.”  
She was at a loss. As much as she wanted to continue, she wanted to wait and have it be special on Valentine’s Day. She wanted to tell him but didn’t want to hurt his feelings.   
"You want to say anything else?" He was fine on any circumstance, even if she called this off to begin with. The wavelength he felt in her had a few secrets holding back. Was it about any of this?  
She jumped slightly, forgetting that he could sense what she was thinking. “I-I don’t know if I want to go any farther yet,” she murmured, looking down, afraid of his reaction.   
"Take your time." Lightly kissing her, he smiled. "It’s ok." Maka nodded in approval. If she wanted for him to stop at any time he would just leave it. He wouldn’t forget it, Soul was probably secretly begging for her to let him keep going.  
She pulled him in for another kiss, not yet wanting this make out session to end. It felt so right to be with him in this way.  
"Maka," Soul lightly moaned, then pulling her close for a hug. "I love you," He murmured in her ear, feeling goose bumps form on her arms and skin go warm.  
Her face turned as red as his eyes at his confession. She had loved him for as long as she could remember, but to hear him confess his feelings to her made her heart flutter. “I-I love you too,” she whispered to him, burying her face in his shoulder.   
"Should I have told you earlier?" He felt guilty that he did all of that, never telling her how he felt. She knew of his guilt and smiled at him.  
“You are fine,” she whispered, pulling him in for another kiss. She didn’t want him to feel terrible for not telling her when she had an issue with making herself confess to him as well.   
"You’re so beautiful," Soul put kisses down her neck, running his fingers through strands of her hair. "I love you and that’s true." Every kiss he put on her neck was him saying sorry for many stupid things he’s done to her. Fights, schoolwork, teamwork, partnership, he wanted all of that to fade. Every flaw in her personality vanished when he realized he was head-over-heels love for her.  
“I-I love you too,” she panted in between kisses, flesh getting hotter by the second. Each kiss she gave to him was an acceptance of his love, as well as a way to say sorry for all of the fights she caused between them. She knew she fell victim to him after he risked his life over and over again to protect hers.   
Soul loved his partner and nobody else, he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Could she hold it back until Friday? After all the emotions that went through him while he kissed her, he wanted to express his love. There was no holding back, he wanted this to be a sign of forgiveness and love.  
As much as she wanted to wait, she wasn’t sure if her body would allow her to unless she walked away now and locked herself in her room until Friday. She knew she loved him and wanted to express it to him. She could feel in their wavelength that he felt the same way. She continued contemplating whether or not to stop as she deepened the kiss.   
His kisses got harder as he nibbled lightly on her lip, begging for entrance. She was taking an awful long time to decide. Soul somewhat regret letting her take her time, it’d turn into forever and a day of touching her. Still, he loved her. He’d wait for her opinion instead of forcing it out of her.  
She hesitantly opened her mouth to let his tongue caress hers. She could feel an unknown heat fill her body as he touched her more and more. She was both curious and scared of where it was going.   
"S-Soul?" Maka stuttered, making Soul let go of her, lightly panting. "I don’t think I’m ready…"  
‘Damn,’ he thought, knowing that they wouldn’t get much farther from the beginning,  
“I-I’m really sorry,” she whispered, pulling herself away from him to cool down before she jumped him right then and there.   
"I’m fine with it, I was the one that went on to you anyway so, it’s okay."  
“Are you sure?” She felt as if he was upset or unsatisfied.   
“Completely okay, I promise.”  
She smiled, leaning over to peck him on the cheek. “It will be worth it, I promise,” she whispered before heading to the bathroom to take a cold shower to calm down.   
When she walked off, Soul shrugged his shoulders, and laid back on the couch with his shirt sitting on the floor. “That girl always has some trick up her sleeve, I don’t know what’s with her. I told her she could do it and forget about it. Guess she has some super memory, she does remember a lot.” He was okay with it. What about her?  
She let the water cascade down her body, the coldness numbing her from her heated feelings. She wanted to continue so badly but she couldn’t bring herself to do it quite yet. She needed it to be a special first time, not a heated make out session turn to more on the couch. She felt her desire start to wane and she sighed in relief. As soon as she felt that she was completely calm, she toweled off and went to her room to dress, hoping that Soul really was okay with stopping so soon. ‘No time to dwell on that,’ she decided as she went through her plans once again.

Before she knew it, it was Friday and Maka was freaking out. Today was the big day, the day she gave herself to Soul. She was frantically trying to prepare for the day, showering and shaving for the occasion. She wanted to feel sexy for him. She quickly dressed in a small black skirt and a red tank top, concealed underneath was the flimsy material that Blair called lingerie. She didn’t know when the mood would hit, but she wanted to be prepared. After changing, she went to the kitchen to begin his breakfast.   
Maka had trotted into his room to awake him for school, yet she had to halt on her tracks. When she cracked open his door, she imagined her lying next to him, under the sheets, sleeping. “Hey,” His dark voice filled her hearing, popping Maka out of the daze. “Aren’t you gonna wake me up instead of just standing there?”  
“Y-yeah sorry,” she stuttered out, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. She can’t believe her mind wander to that image so soon. “Time to wake up Soul, I made you breakfast,” she smiled, trying to coax him out of his bed. He grunted in response, sitting up yawning, the blanket falling to reveal his bare chest. Her face grew hotter as she stared at his muscular chest, memories of the other day rushing back to her. She remembered how smooth and warm the skin felt underneath her fingertips as she caressed him, clutching him close to her as their mouths intertwined. She felt her heartbeat take off as he stood, clad only in his boxers. She turned quickly, squeaking out an ‘I’ll be in the kitchen’ as she walked away quickly, trying to calm her racing heart. She had to get her emotions under control so she wouldn’t look like a bumbling fool to him throughout the day. She wanted to appear sexy and wanted him to want her just as bad as she wanted him, and that would not be accomplished with her turning into a bundle of nerves everytime she laid eyes on him.  
"Some days, I cannot believe I love her." He mumbled to himself. "What was with the outfit anyway?" Pivoting to the left, he looked at his calendar. "Looks like today will be full of surprises."  
“Stupid, stupid,” she murmured, plating up the eggs and bacon. She didn’t hear him enter the kitchen moments after her, so when she turned around to put the plate on the table, she jumped high, spilling eggs on her shirt. “Damnit!” she cursed, scraping the eggs off her chest back onto the plate. At this rate, he would just laugh at her and turn her down for the rest of eternity. Her face was bright red as she put the plate on the table for him, her embarrassment evident as she stuttered out a “here you go.”  
"Trying to impress me today, I see." He smiled to her, yet she blushed heavily in return. To admit, she was scared on what this day would hold for her. Maka wouldn’t know how far he wanted to go, would he go all the way? Would Soul go to the top with her? "You’re doing it well," He stood up, soon lightly kissing her, something she told that could wait until later. "It is later, isn’t it? Friday came quite quickly," She nodded, letting him kiss her once more. "I need a fork, darling."  
“H-here you go,” she said, handing him one as she continued trying to scrub the eggs off her shirt. She couldn’t believe she had been so foolish like she was in front of him. She needed today to be special damnit! She had to squish the bumbling fool in her so she could be sexy. After she cleaned herself up, she took a deep breath, attempting to muster up the courage to be seductive. Remembering the tips that Blair gave her, she snuck up on Soul, draping herself over his shoulders. “Hope you enjoy,” she purred in his ear, causing him to cough on the eggs.   
He released a chuckle, grabbing her hand as she got up. “What a nice wake-up call,” Soul was enjoying it all, she was fine with every way he responded. Where did she get all these tips from? Maka wasn’t seductive enough to think of this herself, was she? “You’re looking great today, quite beautiful,” Maka blushed at his comment, not expecting him to notice. “You spill on yourself? No big deal, doesn’t faze how good you look.”  
She blushed more but used it to her advantage. “Why thank you Soul,” she smiled, kissing his neck lightly, making him groan. She pressed her chest into his shoulder lightly, trying to prove to him that she had cleavage, and enough for him to play with.   
It was frustrating knowing they had the whole day ahead of them, they’d had to wait. The small things she has been doing lately counted most to him. He more than well enough knew he’d have to put this on hold, but he didn’t want to. The breakfast was amazing, as well as her body. Her rubbing against him almost turned him on, yet it was too early. Tuesday was a while ago. The thought that she put into everything she did counted the most to him, giving him a shiver down his spine when he felt her next touch.  
She lightly caressed his shoulders, massaging them as she peppered kisses on his neck, licking slightly. “Enjoy your meal?” she purred, rubbing him more.  
"It’s even better because you’re here," Soul chuckled as he kept taking bites at his bacon. His smile extended while Maka kept kissing his neck. He didn’t want this to end. It was practically heaven.   
Trying to be sneaky, she lightly bit on his neck as she kissed it, testing the waters on how far she could go right now. She wasn’t sure who was supposed to make the first move. What she supposed to be bold and daring or was he supposed to sweep her off her feet? Romance confused her, but she was going to do this!  
He couldn’t help but lightly moan at her friskiness, then laying back in his chair in a relaxing manner. Damn, that was uncool but he was caught off guard. He’d never seen this really naughty side of her. Soul was enjoying it, her curiosity getting the best of her. Maka on the other hand was trying to get more sounds from him, yet he was paying attention now, so she couldn’t.  
She had to change her game plan if she was going to succeed. “Done now?” she asked, taking the plate from him to saunter over to the sink, making sure her hips swayed just enough to make him mesmerized with her bottom. She purposely knocked into the sink, making the silverware fall to the floor. “Oops,” she laughed. “Clumsy me,” she smirked, bending over to grab the forks, giving Soul a nice view of her backside, skirt rising up enough to tease him with a lacy edge of her panties.   
Soul noticed her bend down, seeing her lingerie expose. When she got back up, he blushed. “Were you looking? There’s no reason to be shy about it, I knew you’d do it anyway.”  
“I-I would never do such a thing!” he yelled, wiping away the little drops of blood that gathered at his nose. Maka just giggled, he was trying his best to be so suave about this whole thing, but she could tell that he was just as antsy as her for what was to come.   
“Sure you wouldn’t,” she winked, walking over to him and putting her arms around his neck, pulling him in close to where his face was buried in her chest.   
"You are the biggest fucking tease, Maka." His face sat straight in her cleavage. The only thing he could see was her not-so-flat chest. Had she really grown out? Her hand guided his to cup her breast, then massage it. Soul then started kissing her chest too. Even though the touches made her feel good, she still needed to please him rather than herself.  
Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling his face up to look at her. “And is that really a problem?” she smirked, one hand untangling itself to wipe more blood from his nose. “From what I see, you seem to be enjoying my teasing.”  
"You don’t need to wipe the blood from my nose," Soul chuckled in return. Placing another light kiss on her lips, he tugged on her shirt. "Doing this now or after school? People will damn well know what went down."  
“I was thinking we could skip school today,” she purred in his ear, pressing herself close to him, licking his lips. She didn’t think she would be able to wait until after school, and it’s okay to miss every once in a while.   
They haven’t slept in or skipped recently, so they decided it was okay to let class go today. Maka had to let go of the fact that her father would see her absent record and be weird about today, of most days. Her bed head was surprisingly soft to the touch, resulting in him running his hands through small strands. “I love you,” Soul whispered in her ear, followed by kissing her neck.  
“I love you too,” she moaned, shivering from the sensual kisses he placed up and down her neck. She felt herself arch into him, pressing closer as his hands went to her hips, pulling her close.   
His kisses went to nibbles and bites as his hands went down her body. The one button holding onto her skirt was taken apart, so he pulled down the zipper to put down the rest of it.  
She shuddered lightly as the fabric moved down her body. She was nervous. What if he didn’t like what she had underneath? She bought it for him after all.   
His kisses went back up to her lips, rubbing her back with an arm. Maka felt the material fall to her ankles, chills running down her spine. He commented on the lingerie a moment ago, how would he be when he saw it up close with her?  
She felt her nerves causing her to shake. She needed to do this right, otherwise she would risk their partnership and any chances of a future relationship with him.  
His pelvis was lightly rubbing against her, attempting to turn her on or make her moan. It made him moan more than her, yet it was nice to hear her giggle as he left small marks down her neck. “Doing things backwards,” Soul grunted. “Sorry, Maka,” He realized he was making this seem like it was quick rather than love. Soul wanted to apologize for his actions, yet didn’t know how to.  
“N-no need to apologize,” she moaned out, getting more and more turned on from each press of his groin against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips back up to meet hers in a passionate kiss.   
As soon as Soul felt a light tug at his shirt, he ripped through it with a scythe on his hand. It was just an undershirt, he didn’t care. Maka continued accepting his hot kisses all over her face and neck, her heavy blush making her warmer. When she rubbed her hand down his chest, she felt how muscular he was.  
A blush crossed her face. How had she never noticed that her Soul had filled out the way he did? The muscles twitched beneath her roaming fingers. She gently pressed on his chest, hoping that he would get the hint that she wanted to take this somewhere more romantic than the kitchen.   
"It’s all over your wavelength, I swear." Soul smiled as he let go of her and grabbed her arm. "Let’s go back to where this morning all started."  
She nodded, nerves starting to get the best of her again. She padded behind him, heart beating faster and faster as they approached his room. This was where everything would change, hopefully for the better.  
"You are amazing," When they walked in, he shut the door immediately. "Let’s get started, darling." His kiss was rougher than any ones he had given before. It surprised Maka on how much emotion he was expressing through his soul. She adored his touch.  
She melted into his touch, body leaning against his in a desperate attempt to get closer to him. It was getting uncomfortably hot in her for her, but she didn’t want to complain. She tugged lightly on his hair, trying to deepen the kiss.   
Maka froze as she felt the cold chill of metal at her chest. When she looked down, her tank top was already on the ground, ripped to shreds. Her lingerie was still on in both places. “I can’t ruin something so expensive, can I? It fits so good on you, don’t want that to be a waste.”  
Her face turned scarlet for the hundredth time that morning as she nodded her head, unable to find words. She pushed him down gently on the bed, walking over to lean into him, legs on either side of his hips as she straddled him.   
"Maka," Soul moaned as she looked at him. "You know what you’re doing?" Her breaths were heavy over Soul, his skin getting brushed by her air while she stayed immobile.  
“N-no, but I will figure it out,” she whispered, leaning in to kiss him with all the passion she could muster, leaning him back even more as her hands caressed his body, tugging on his hair. The lace of her lingerie rubbed against him, causing him to groan in pleasure.   
When Maka picked up why he made that noise, she rubbed herself lightly on him once again. “You are still a really big tease, Miss Maka.” She giggled at his statement, locking lips with him once more.  
“What are you going to do about it?” she asked with a smirk, grinding onto him once more, making him groan louder. She liked feeling in charge of the situation, yet she wondered what it would feel like if he took over and dominated her.   
"I want to flip you over so I’m in control but I don’t want to break any bones in your sexy, yet fragile body," Soul chuckled as he put his hand under her backside. "Should I do it or do you like your little reign over me?"  
It was like he read her mind as he spoke those words, making her speechless. She could only barely manage a slight nod of the head, signaling that it was okay for him to take over.   
When he let her down on another part of the bed, he was now in control. “The things I could do to you,” He mumbled in her ear, making Maka worried for what might come. “C’mon, I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose.”  
She was still worried yet she was determined to let this happen. She wanted to give herself to her weapon fully in hopes that a relationship would form from it. She relaxed into the bed, preparing herself for what was to come.   
"Still," Maka smiled. "I want to be equal," Soul never noticed she had unbuttoned his jeans. "Don’t you dare make me do the rest." Jeans were hell of a thing to take off to begin with. On another person is something she didn’t want to deal with.  
He grinned wide, slipping the jeans down his lean legs and throwing them to the corner of the room, clad in only his boxers, a descent sized tent forming in the front from his growing erection. Maka swallowed at the sight of it, her nerves returning at full-force. This was real, at least, it was about to be.   
He kissed her lightly again, placing his hands under her back, trying to remove her lacy bra. Maka went red and starting moving her toes when she heard the click of it disconnecting. What if he didn’t like what he saw?  
“I-I know they are small, but…” she started but was silenced with his lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered shut. It felt so weird, being this vulnerable, but she kind of enjoyed it, especially since it was Soul.   
"You don’t need to say that," Soul removed her bra, not looking yet. His focus was still looking in her eyes. "I don’t care about size, only about you and yourself only. That’s all that matters." She nodded, comprehending his statement.  
She waited in anticipation for him to continue, wanting to move forward because he body was aching in a delicious way. She craved more of his touch.   
When he looked at he was going for, he was more than pleased from his meister. He wanted to please her, so he tried a few things. “S-Soul!” Maka moaned as Soul took her nipple in his mouth without notification. “That’s so rough.” She was shaken by the pleasure and excitement.  
It was unexpected yet so gloriously right. She had always feared that he never saw her as a woman, however, with what he was doing to her chest with his mouth and hands proved to her that he was going to worship her body like the woman she was. Soft moans left her lips as he continued to suckle and nip, her hands tightening in his hair everytime a nip was especially forceful.   
Some were light, resulting in little groans for him to go harder. If she was a tease to him, she guessed she’d get the same treatment. She’d beg for what seemed forever and a day until he finally went harder, and it was rough. “I-I love you, this is so perfect.”  
He smirked against her chest in response, bringing a hand up to join in on the action. Her cries got continuously louder as he continued, but she needed more. This teasing wasn’t enough to satisfy her. “S-Soul, I, I need more,” she cried brokenly, back arching as he sucked hard once again.   
Her heavy breathing was making Soul move with the rhythm of her chest. “Right here?” His hand moved down to her core, feeling the wetness. “This a good spot?”  
“Y-yes!” she screamed lightly, not realizing how much a simple caress from his fingers where she wanted him the most could cause her body to flood with desire.   
Her drenched lingerie was slowly stripped off of her, being thrown to the side of the room like her bra. Soul decided to experiment on how sensitive she was, rubbing a finger on her warm center.  
She squealed, hips bucking up at his touch, her body intent on being filled by him whether it be by his hand or his erection. She felt utterly exposed, yet she couldn’t bring herself to care at all as he continued running his fingers through her slick folds, causing her to moan and pant as she gripped onto his shoulders with everything she was made of.   
As he put a single digit in, Maka moaned heavily. Having just his finger in her made her body steam and go on fire. It was such an out-there feeing, something she had never recalled feeling before herself. When he started moving his finger, he heard her moans calm as he went on. He then added another finger.  
Her head moved back and forth on the pillows, causing her hair to get even more mussed up, but she could care less. This feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced, and she didn’t want it to ever end.   
Her breathing remained heavy, never slowing down. Soul sped up his fingers, feeling her walls get tighter around his fingers. “Is three okay with you?” She was so out of the moment, she had to catch up.  
“Y-yes,” she moaned. It would probably prepare her for when he actually enters her, or so she read. She never read that it would feel so damned good though with his fingers constantly teasing her.   
Her body was involuntarily moving forward and backwards so when he moved his hands at the speed he was going, it was a trip. Maka groaned, clutching the bed sheets when he put in the third finger. He kept them there for a moment, getting covered in her wetness. When he started moving, Maka yelped. She didn’t know it was coming, her love had a few unexpected tricks up his sleeve.  
An unfamiliar feeling pooled in her stomach, limbs beginning to tighten in an odd, yet pleasant way. She didn’t want this goodness to end, but she needed to find some relief from the pressure growing in her. “S-Soul,” she choked out, hoping he would understand what she was trying to convey, even if she didn’t quite understand her body’s reactions herself.   
"Yes?" He pulled out his fingers, then started rubbing her whole pussy. Her toes were curling, wondering what was going on with herself.  
“P-please,” she whispered, hoping to get relief. She had no idea what she was begging for, but it felt so right to do so.  
He removed his fingers to move down to her thighs. Maka sadly groaned when he pulled out, to her dismay. Still, he knew his goal, he had to make her come on the spot. As he moved his fingers back in, her face clenched up. She didn’t know what was coming next. Her eyes shot open in a haze when he started licking her folds.  
“S-Soul!” she cried in ecstasy. She now knew why he took the name ‘Eater’ instead of Evans, he was so skilled with his mouth. As his tongue played with her, she started seeing stars. The combined efforts of his fingers and mouth were driving her crazy, in the best way possible. If this was madness, she would embrace it every moment of her life.   
She didn’t know how long she could last at this point. Her pleasure built up, the knot getting tighter in her stomach. Was it supposed to build up this way? The young meister was too innocent to catch on. Soul knew she was going to release, yet he wanted her to wait for him. He wouldn’t allow her to release unless he could spill something in her in return. When he pulled out his fingers, she whined. “Keep going!”  
She couldn’t believe that he stopped like that! She panted, glaring lightly at him. “Soul,” she started in a menacing tone, but he silenced her with his lips, taking his boxers off in the process.   
His light kisses took away her anger, heavy pleasure lingering in her privates. “Do you know what happens when it becomes too much?”  
“N-no,” she whispered. She needed him to quit talking and just make her feel better. Make this feeling go away.   
"You’re in for a treat," Before she could say something, he thrusted into her lightly. She was unaware that his boxers were on the ground! He went halfway in, hearing her whimpers of pain and pleasure. As he got all the way into her, Maka was panting.   
“S-Soul!!” She clutched him close, moaning at the way he filled her. She never experienced anything like this before, but she finally felt complete, like this was what she was missing her whole life. She groaned at his stillness, moving her hips slightly to indicate it was okay for him to move. No, not okay, she NEEDED him to move. "Move or I’ll flip you over and top," Maka groaned at Soul not budging. "Please, Soul, I really need you."  
“That’s all I needed to hear,” She opened one eye to see him moving his hips into her. When she opened her eyes the next time, Soul went down onto her chest. It got to Maka that he was just curious, barely knowing what to really do. His thrusts got faster like she told him to do through moans.  
Her hips met his thrust for thrust, pulling him deeper into her which caused her to moan louder for him. On instinct, her legs lifted and wrapped around his hips, letting him go in at a new angle that caused her to scream loud, her fingers clawing into his shoulders.   
"It’s becoming too much now," Her body felt a range of emotions. She was in pain, Maka loved the pleasure yet it was too rough. Her heavy breaths went down his neck as his thrusts got just a little bit faster and a little bit harder.  
“Soul!” she cried as he nipped at her neck, claiming her as his. The feeling in her stomach increased, causing her to shiver in pleasure. It was overwhelming, yet just what she needed. She continued moaning and crying out his name as he pulled her even closer.   
Soul noticed how close he was to release, his love trembling in heavy pleasure below him.   
“P-please Soul!” she screamed, having a feeling that she knew where this was going. She held him closer, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Her stomach coiled in pleasure as he went deep into her. She knew that the relief was impending but she was scared to let it end. She was enjoying this so much.   
"S-Soul!!" She felt something building up inside her quickly, filling her body with pleasure. Closing her eyes, she practically screamed, feeling the waves go through her. Once she hit the peak, she went down, then back up. Multiple rounds of pleasure went through her, each one gaining weakness. Soul felt her walls tense up, yet kept moving. His hair being tugged and back getting ripped up, it was becoming too much for him as well.   
“M-Maka!” he groaned, thrusting into her harder, trying to hold off his orgasm. His hands moved her hair out of her face as he peppered kisses on her sweaty brow, loving how she was glowing and panting from their activity.  
"Please," Maka moaned to him, rubbing her hand on his face. "I want you to fill me." Soul was close to release as well, the blood going down his back chilled him, making him moan himself. “God! Please Soul! I need you!” she screamed, squeezing her legs around him as she came, pulling him into his own release, his seed spilling into her and he thrusted a few more times, grunting and panting as he kissed her face all over and whispered sweet nothings into her skin.  
He thrusted until he went weak. Soul managed to keep himself from crushing her as well. “Heh,” he chuckled. “Wasn’t really safe, was it?” Maka shook her head ‘no’ with a smile on her face and found strength to kiss him once more.  
Her breaths were heavy as he pulled out of her reluctantly. She was in a daze; what she had shared with Soul was so wonderful. She couldn’t believe that it felt so right to be like this with him, so intimate and exposed. “I love you,” she whispered, cuddling close to him as her breathing began to return to normal.   
After throwing the sheet over them, Soul started fiddling with her hair. Her scent was beautiful, along with her heavy pants that filled the room forever ago. He couldn’t deny that he loved her, nor could she in return. Their love was brilliant, filling their hearts.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Soul,” she whispered, the rest of her plans for the day forgotten from the bliss that they shared. Everything else she planned seemed so incomparable to what they had just shared.   
"I love you so much, Maka." Soul rubbed his hands on her arms to feel the softness. "You’re still going to be my valentine, right?"  
“Always,” she whispered, kissing him one last time before she fell asleep in his arms. She was glad that she finally decided to make a move for it led to something wonderful. He grinned, kissing her on the forehead before he fell asleep too, happy that they finally could be together.

A/N: Sorry all that that took so long to post… different time zones and schools lead to some difficulty in replies xD You know the drill, read and review my lovelies!


End file.
